The intentional introduction of impurities into a material is fundamental to controlling and tuning the properties of bulk or nanostructured matrices (whether they be insulators, semiconductors, metals, semi-metals, or superconductors). Common doping techniques include, but are not limited to, ion implantation, electro-chemistry, chemical vapor deposition (CVD), physical vapor deposition (PVD), molecular beam epitaxy, sol-gel process, zone refinement crystal growth. These methods rely on a statistical distribution of dopant and, therefore, often present inhomogeneous local concentrations, chemical environments, and properties that in turn hinder the fundamental understanding of the underlying microscopic mechanism and limit the applications range and performances of materials produced through these processes. These methods provide no local control.